You for Me
by Luna Darkside
Summary: Three days after he gets his body back, Shinichi finds himself kidnapped and locked in a room. With Kid. If that isn't proof that the universe hates him, nothing is. /KaiShin & ShinKai, oneshot, complete/


_Because meaningless fluff is my go-to when I have no inspiration._

 _Warnings include shounen-ai, grammar mistakes / general errors, a possibly lethal amount of ridiculous fluff, etc. Title from Terra Naomi's song of the same name, because it's cute and I'm bad at titling. Not because it's particularly related or anything, but._

 _Enjoy! - Luna_

 **You for Me**

Three days after taking down the Black Organization and getting his original body back, Shinichi woke up in the middle of an abandoned hospital tied to a chair, shivering and feeling a painful urge to sneeze continuously. The first thing he did was close his eyes, praying for patience, and say, very darkly, " _Kid_."

Across the room, there was a flash of movement. A few moments later, Kid, who appeared to be handcuffed to the rusted metal headboard of a dilapidated bed, shuffled awkwardly into the dim moonlight streaming through the broken window on the far side of the room. The bed made a loud screeching noise of protest as he did.

Kid cleared his throat in the silence that ensued. "Hi, tantei-kun," he tried, hopefully.

Shinichi glared, distinctly unimpressed.

Coughing, Kid ran his free hand through his hair. He had lost his top hat somewhere, his suit was smudged with some dark substance at the elbows and knees, and his hair stuck out in directions that put Shinichi's cowlicks to shame. It was strangely endearing to witness such a disheveled Kid. Shinichi tried his hardest not to think it cute. (He failed rather spectacularly.)

"In my defense," Kid began carefully, "I didn't know that the guy who owned the jewel was…" He trailed off.

"A drug dealer," supplied Shinichi dryly, shoving all thoughts of Kid's cuteness to the far, far reaches of his brain.

"Well, um." Kid's hand had come to rest at the back of his head. It was an oddly abashed look on him. "And I mean, I didn't know that I would accidentally run in on one of the secret deals he was conducting in the attic. While you were chasing me. Or that we'd end up getting kidnapped and attached to various objects in a creepy hospital." He made a noise at the back of his throat. "If it's any consolation, I don't think these kidnappers are all that experienced. They don't have anyone watching us, at least." He gestured at the empty room.

"Right," Shinichi grunted, rolling his shoulders in a (futile) attempt at returning circulation to his arms. He sighed as the rope chafed at his skin through his shirt, giving up in favor of letting his head fall over the back of the chair. "Well. Anyway. I think Ran had a tracking app installed on my phone, which," he shifted to confirm that his phone was still in his back pocket, "the kidnappers didn't take, so we should probably just wait until the police get here." He sighed heavily. "Seriously, though. It's literally my third day back, and I've already been kidnapped."

"Sorry," Kid muttered, actually sounding… contrite. Weirdly enough.

Eyebrows lifting, Shinichi straightened to blink over at him. "You're _sorry_?" he echoed, mildly concerned that Kid had been replaced by some kind of impersonator.

Apparently hearing from Shinichi's tone that he was considering alien abduction theories, Kid scowled over at him. "What, I'm not allowed to be sorry?" he said defensively, and Shinichi shook his head, still gaping at Kid.

"No, it's more like you're never actually –" He cut himself off as Kid's right eyebrow began to twitch. Any more and his monocle would fall out. "I mean, you've never apologized to me for anything else. Before, I mean."

"I don't think I've ever _needed_ to apologize before," Kid sniffed, attempting to cross his arms. The attempt might've worked better if he hadn't still been handcuffed to the bed.

Shinichi leveled him a flat look. "Do you remember the time you used a stun gun on me?" he demanded, and he was gratified to see Kid blanch.

"That was," Kid started.

"I was _six years old_ in body," Shinichi continued, disbelieving. "If I'd had any illnesses or health issues, you could've _killed_ me."

"…Okay, so I may have, um." Kid flapped a hand unsatisfactorily. "You know. Made some miscalculations at some points –"

" _Almost killing me_ doesn't count as a _miscalculation_ , you asshole –"

"– but I _am_ sorry now," Kid finished above Shinichi's enraged squawking, "so I think that should count for something." He jabbed a finger in Shinichi's direction. "And you made me disguise as some girl, face off against a member of that criminal syndicate, and escape an exploding train car, so I don't think you get a say in putting others at risk."

"You were perfectly safe, I had that situation completely under control," Shinichi insisted haughtily, but he let it go anyway, choosing instead to slant his head at Kid. "But anyway. Why are you sorry now?"

Kid did a strange shuffling sort of thing that made the bed shriek against the floor. "Well, because. You know." He waved a hand.

"I don't, actually," Shinichi told him, frowning.

Looking as if he'd just been asked to wrangle an alligator bare-handed, Kid mumbled, almost too quietly for Shinichi to hear, "I just – I feel bad about getting you kidnapped when – when you've just gotten back. Gotten your body back, I mean."

Shinichi goggled. "Okay, um, who are you?" he asked slowly, trying not to incite the obviously not-Kid. "Because you're clearly not Kid."

Scowling, Kid leaned against the bed huffily. It creaked ominously under his weight, but he ignored it. "What, I'm not allowed to be sorry? Or do you really think I hate you that much?"

"Yes," Shinichi answered, earnestly.

Oddly enough, Kid actually laughed. "Right." Then he seemed to notice that Shinichi was dead serious, and his mouth actually dropped open. Shinichi experienced a worryingly pleasant thrill at the thought of putting that expression on Kid's face, one that only grew as Kid sputtered, "Wait, hold on, you don't _actually_ think that, do you?"

"I do," Shinichi replied, nodding. He sneezed into his shoulder, shuddering a little. "God, it's cold in here." He glared accusatorily at the window.

Kid wasn't listening. He was too busy staring at Shinichi as if Shinichi had murdered a bucket of puppies in front of him. "You – you think I _hate_ you?" he croaked, clutching at his chest with his free hand with overblown theatricality that Shinichi definitely did not find adorable in any capacity.

Blinking, Shinichi nodded. "I mean," he began warily as Kid appeared to go into cardiac arrest, "you – do annoying things to me. Sometimes." He was abruptly aware of just how unconvincing that argument was when Kid looked positively horrified.

"Oh my God," the thief said faintly, expression stuck somewhere between appalled and depressed, "you are the densest human being to exist in the known universe."

"That's not very nice," Shinichi answered on reflex before Kid's meaning sank in and he grimaced deeply. "What are you trying to say?"

In what was slowly becoming a trend, Kid gripped at his face dramatically and ignored Shinichi. "I helped this man take down bioterrorists on a giant airship," he moaned, practically sobbing. "I gave him a pet name. I called him my favorite detective, even though I _despise_ detectives in general. I faced off against an evil crime organization for him."

"Like I said, that was totally under control," Shinichi interjected. Predictably, Kid paid him no attention.

"I've wasted my youth," he wailed, clutching at the air one-handed. "I'll never get these years back. I'll become an old, lonely man who lives off of convenience store bentos and green tea and stares wistfully at Mount Fuji and eventually dies alone in the mountains –"

Feeling both mollified and irritated out of his mind, Shinichi exclaimed, "Kid, what are you even _talking_ about –"

"– all because I just _had_ to fall in love with the most idiotic detective ever, who didn't realize I've been trying to court him for the past two years," Kid finished, gripping his face with something like sadness.

All of Shinichi's higher brain functions packed up and left for Switzerland. It took all he had to manage a weak, "Oh."

"Finally," Kid sighed, and suddenly he was all seriousness as he regarded Shinichi with his dark gaze, "you get it."

"Um," Shinichi stuttered, eloquently, and then his mouth decided it would be a good idea to say tentatively, "Me too."

Kid slanted his head at Shinichi with confusion. "You too… what?"

"All… that," Shinichi's mouth continued, without input from his brain. He met Kid's eyes with much more confidence than he felt. "You do realize I could've turned you in, like, eighteen times, but I never have, so." He cleared his throat, smirking a little as Kid's eyes widened visibly. He really did love making Kid break his poker face. "Make of that what you will."

"Oh," Kid breathed, and smiled this odd, too-wide, too-genuine sort of smile that seemed to go on for days. "Okay."

Coughing, Shinichi rolled his shoulders. "It's too bad we're still tied up," he muttered. "Otherwise I'd like to, uh, you know. Kiss. You." He felt his face heating and despised himself a little.

Somehow, Kid's smile managed to grow, an accomplishment Shinichi had previously believed to be impossible. "Oh, tantei-kun," he purred lowly (and Shinichi might've gone a little cross-eyed at that, but he was never going to admit to it, so it really wasn't worth mentioning), "I've been out of the handcuffs for the past ten minutes." And then the bastard lifted _both hands_ and wiggled his gloved fingers with a flourish.

 _That_ made Shinichi glare at him. "Why didn't you mention it earlier?" he demanded, wishing desperately that he was untied so he could throttle Kid. Not kiss him, obviously.

Kid shrugged as he sauntered over to Shinichi's chair, looking smugger than Shinichi thought humanly possible. "I was looking for the right moment?" he offered, and Shinichi, through an extraordinary feat of contortion, kicked him in the shin.

Even that didn't dampen Kid's spirits. He was still grinning as he went to work on Shinichi's bindings. He even dared to lean in, breath hot against Shinichi's cheek, and whisper into Shinichi's ear, "You're cute even when you're mad," which made Shinichi shake with, um, rage. Obviously rage.

Once Shinichi was free, ropes falling away in neat loops, he shot to his feet and glared at Kid with perhaps less annoyance than he could have. He was about to make a snarky comment about bondage and rope, but the sight of Kid _still_ smiling idiotically derailed that train of thought quite effectively.

"Why are you smiling like that," he mumbled, looking down. "You look stupid."

"Says you," Kid half-sang, and Shinichi took a moment to realize that oh, he was smiling kind of ridiculously too, and then the fabric of Kid's gloves brushed his cheeks and Kid was kissing him softly, all warmth and gentleness. It was a good kiss, comfortable and not too demanding, and Shinichi was enjoying himself thoroughly until he ruined it by sneezing.

Fortunately, he managed to break the kiss before he sneezed into Kid's mouth, which would've definitely been worse, but Kid was already laughing hard enough that Shinichi desperately wanted a sharp object.

"That was so romantic," Kid got out between laughs while Shinichi sulked and rubbed at his nose. "You're lucky I like you so much – otherwise, that probably would've been a deal breaker."

"Shut up," Shinichi grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. "My immunity's shot to hell because of the antidote. And it's cold in here." He shivered to demonstrate, casting a pointed look at the broken window. "I might catch pneumonia. And _die_ ," he added petulantly.

All of a sudden Kid was the picture of concern, running his hands over Shinichi's arms and neck and face (and no matter what color it might've appeared he turned, Shinichi most definitely did not flush, it was a - a trick of the light, or something). "Really? Are you okay? What can I do?" he asked, borderline frantic in the most sincere of ways.

"I wasn't – it's not that bad," Shinichi stammered, feeling blindsided as Kid actually _took off his cape_ and draped it over Shinichi's shoulders. "I'm just – I just need to warm up later."

" _Later_ ," Kid growled disparagingly as if the word had done him a personal affront, and that was how Shinichi found himself being cuddled in the middle of an abandoned hospital by Kaitou Kid.

Which was nice, Shinichi decided as he let himself fit his head into the curve between Kid's neck and shoulder and Kid mumbled nonsense about the best ways to share body heat. Maybe kidnapping wasn't the worst thing in the world.

Feeling at peace for the first time in a long time, he drifted to sleep, Kid's hands drawing slow, meandering paths along his arms and chest.

(He woke up half an hour later, when three quarters of the police force, Ran, and Hattori invaded the hospital, cornering the poor drug dealers on the ground floor before they burst into the room Shinichi was being held in with guns drawn – only to be bewildered by the sight of Shinichi and Kid snuggling together underneath Kid's cape. Kid made a very memorable escape involving several tons of silly putty and an alarming number of doves, although not before he slipped a piece of paper that had a phone number and _call me, tantei-kun – Love, Kuroba Kaito_ on it into Shinichi's pocket.)

* * *

 **Yes, well. I tried. Full points for effort.**

 **Hope you enjoyed (if you did, please considering leaving me a review!) and I'll see all of you soon~! Thanks for reading! - Luna**


End file.
